


The Elevator That Rekindled The Flame

by PeachyPerfect (tomssweetheart)



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Arguing, Boys In Love, Elevator Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Makeup Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Smut, Soulmates, Trapped In Elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24759637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomssweetheart/pseuds/PeachyPerfect
Summary: Timmy hates the apartment that he and Armie have just moved into and makes Armie feel like shit about it. They get stuck in the elevator and suddenly, their argument isn’t their biggest problem anymore.
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Comments: 18
Kudos: 117





	The Elevator That Rekindled The Flame

**Author's Note:**

> So **trashfortimmy** was like "Are you gonna update today? Or post something new? Cuz I want it." And I consider myself a nice person, so I hope I made your day, girl! <3

“It’s a fucking shithole, Armie, I hate living here!”

“Don’t be such a bitch, you know this is all we could afford for now. Would you have liked to live with your parents past the age of twenty-four, Timothée? Because I sure as hell wanted to get the fuck out of there!”

A door slammed, a frustrated grunt filled the living room and a man with shaggy blonde hair and two day stubble sank down on the second-hand couch. He knew his boyfriend was right - the apartment they had recently moved into was nothing more than a shithole. It was small, the walls were painted an awful yellow color and the carpet looked like it had seen its best time about twenty years ago. They had picked up their furniture from a thrift store and moved out of Timothée’s parents’ home as soon as the apartment went up for rent. They were sweet folks, but they were starting to get on their nerves, commenting on every little thing and favoring Timmy’s sister. It had seemed like such a good idea. Armie had just lost his job and had been forced to move out of his previous condo. The Chalamets had offered him shelter, knowing how crazy their son was about the man he had known almost all of his life. He had moved in six months ago and all he and Timmy had been doing was argue with each other, even though he had found a new job and was trying his best to change their situation. Armie had had enough.

The door to their bedroom swung open and the boy with soft, dark brown curls and flawlessly smooth skin stood on the threshold, his arms folded in front of his chest.

“I am fucking sick of arguing with you,” he breezed. He looked angry on the outside, but Armie had known him long enough to see right through it and recognize that he was just really upset. If only the boy would listen to him and have a little patience, they wouldn’t even have this discussion right now.

“Yeah, well, I’m sick of arguing with you, too,” Armie said, getting up from the couch. “But we’re not those little kids on the playground anymore who played with a bunch of sticks. We’re both adults and we have responsibilities and you nagging about it, won’t help this situation one bit!” He grabbed his coat and searched the small living room for his phone and car keys.

“Do you have any idea how long it’s been since you played with _my_ stick, Armie?” Timmy shrieked, throwing his hands in the air in frustration. He knew it was a low blow, but he really couldn’t come up with anything better.

Armie snickered. “I’m not really in the mood to play with your stick when all you can do is complain. I work really hard to support us both, so that you can go to school. How about a little appreciation once in a while?”

“Appreciation for what? You being gone ten hours a day and coming home with a shit attitude, complaining about how tired you are?”

Armie finally found his phone on the kitchen counter, grabbed his car keys from the coffee table and turned to Timmy. He opened his mouth to shoot something back, but thought better of it. He worked fifty hours a week and he didn’t have the energy for this anymore.

“You know what?” Timothée looked at him expectantly with one of his eyebrows raised arrogantly. He took a shaky breath and opened the front door. “Screw you,” he said quietly, before stepping out into the hallway and slamming the door behind him.

~*~

Timmy sniffed and wiped a tear from his cheek as he pricked his fork into a piece of carrot on his plate, not really interested in eating it. Armie had been gone for almost three hours now and what had supposed to have been a fun day with the two of them going to the park together to reconnect, had now turned into one of the worst days they had had. Timmy regretted starting their argument - he was man enough to admit that he had. He regretted saying all those hurtful things to Armie, making the man feel like shit and he regretted letting him leave. What if Armie had been brooding by himself all day and had decided that he wanted to leave Timmy for good? They had been together since Timmy had been four years old. Growing up as friends and experimenting together when Timmy had reached the fragile age of fifteen had caused them to eventually realize that they had fallen head over heels in love with each other. Armie was his soulmate, his best friend, his partner in crime and he had always dreamed of marrying him one day. If Armie didn’t come back, Timmy didn’t know what he would do with himself. He shoved his plate away and checked his phone again, but there was still no sign of Armie.

He brought his dishes to the small kitchen and rinsed them in the sink. He had every intention to wash them tomorrow, but he was just too drained right now. He opened the fridge and searched for a bottle of wine that he knew they had stored there. He found it all the way in the back and took it out. Before he could search for a glass to pour it in, his ringtone sounded from the living room and he immediately set the bottle down on the counter. He rushed over to the couch and picked up his phone, not even checking his caller ID.

“Armie?”

 _“Yeah,”_ the older man said quietly on the other end of the line.

“Oh, thank God. I was worried sick, I was afraid you had left for good!” Tears welled up in his eyes again and he had to swallow the lump that was starting to form in his throat.

 _“I wouldn’t leave you just because we had a fall-out, babe,”_ Armie answered, sounding absolutely drained as well.

“Will you please come home?” Timmy asked, biting his lip to hold back a sob.

 _“Ahm, yeah, about that…”_ Armie began, a little chuckle escaping his lips.

“Arms, what did you do?!”

 _“Nothing bad! I just forgot the key to the door down in the lobby and I think the buzzer broke again. It really is a shithole…”_ Timmy laughed at that and breathed a sigh of relief. _“Anyway, can you come down and open the door for me?”_

“Yeah, I’ll be down in a minute,” he answered with a smile, before disconnecting the call, slipping the phone in his pocket and grabbing his keys.

He locked their front door behind him when he left the apartment and quickly rode the elevator down to the lobby. Armie stood with his hands in his pockets and a goofy little grin behind the glass doors that won’t open without a key. The buzzer to their apartment had never really worked properly. Timmy smiled and pressed the button next to the doors, opening them for Armie.

“Hi,” the older man said. He looked calmer, now that he had had a bit of time on his own and maybe they would actually be able to have an adult conversation now. Timmy sighed happily and enveloped Armie into a warm hug. They may have been arguing when he left, but they still loved each other the same and Timmy was not reluctant to show it.

“Hey,” he whispered, pressing a kiss to Armie’s stubbly cheek. “Come on, let’s go back up.”

They stepped onto the elevator together and Timmy pushed to button to their floor. It sputtered and went up eventually, creaking the way it always did. Timmy hated the elevator, but climbing six flights of stairs wasn’t his favorite either.

The elevator suddenly stopped with a loud banging sound and the light above the door that indicated on what floor they were, went off. Timmy’s eyes widened and he grabbed onto Armie’s coat sleeve.

“Are we actually stuck?” he asked, fear creeping up his spine. Armie pressed the button to open the door, but they stayed firmly shut. He tried pressing another button to another floor, but that didn’t seem to help either.

“Seems like it,” he shrugged.

“Fuck!” Timmy yelled, mental images of the worst case scenarios flashing before his eyes. “I can’t do this, I fucking hate it here so much!”

“Babe, will you please calm down?” Armie pressed the alarm button and waited for the helpdesk to answer.

“Don’t you fucking tell me to calm down, this is all your fault!”

Armie whirled around, ready to snap at Timmy, but the person on the other end of the intercom chose that moment to speak up.

_“Hello, can I help you?”_

“Yeah,” Armie answered. “We’re stuck in the elevator of our apartment building, can you get us out?”

_“I see the signal, I’ll try to contact our mechanic. With how many people are you in there and is anyone hurt?”_

“Just me and my boyfriend and we’re fine,” he answered, shooting Timmy a look. The boy grunted and turned away from him.

_“The mechanic is about forty-five minutes away, do you think you can wait for him? I can call the alarm number to get the fire department to get you out of there.”_

“We can wait, thank you,” Armie said, cursing himself for leaving the apartment in the first place.

_“Perfect, I will disconnect the line now. Good luck, sir.”_

A crackle was heard, before the line went silent and Armie sighed. “I’m too tired for this shit,” he mumbled.

“Oh, there we go again. Of course you’re too tired, when are you not?” Timmy sneered, shooting daggers at Armie. It was then that the older man lost all of his patience. He balled his hand up into a fist and hit the wall of the elevator, making Timothée jump in shock.

“That’s it!” he yelled. “I am not taking this shit from you anymore! I work fucking fifty hours every goddamn week so that you can go to school and so that we both have food on the table and warm water to shower under. Stop being such an ungrateful little shit!”

Timmy swallowed. He had never seen Armie this angry and of course he knew that his boyfriend was right. Fear just got the best of him and he had no idea how to handle this situation without going into a full blown panic attack.

“Maybe you should look for another job, then,” he shot back.

“I can’t fucking do that if we want to move out of this shithole place first, Tim and you fucking know it!”

“Well, what do you want me to do about it?” The younger boy folded his arms in front of his chest and stared a hole in the wall next to Armie’s head.

“I want you to stop being a fucking diva for once! You’re not the only one who is frustrated!”

“You have no idea how frustrated I am!”

“Just shut the fuck up!”

“Fucking make me!”

Armie shot forward and grabbed Timothée with one hand behind his neck and the other around his waist. He smashed his lips against Timmy’s and opened them roughly by shoving his tongue into his mouth. The younger boy moaned and closed his eyes, forgetting why he was angry in the first place. Armie had always been an amazing kisser and it had definitely been the perfect way to shut Timmy up. He was putty in his capable hands instantly.

Their tongues battled for dominance for a moment, while they pressed up close against each other. Timmy let his hands roam over Armie’s chest and slipped them behind his neck, stroking the tip of his tongue along the roof of his mouth. Armie groaned and thrust his hips against Timmy’s, lining up their growing arousals. It lit an intense spark inside him and he realized that Timmy had been right about one thing. It had been way too long since they’d had sex and he was gagging for it now.

He let his hands wander over Timmy’s back and slid them all the way down, until he was cupping the firm, round globes of his ass through his jeans. He lifted the boy up in his arms and pressed him against the mirror of the elevator. Timmy wrapped his legs around his waist and continued kissing him passionately. Armie squeezed his ass with both hands and groaned against his boyfriend’s mouth.

“Want you,” he panted.

“Yes,” Timmy hissed, rolling his hips and pressing his erection against Armie’s stomach. The older man made sure Timmy was balancing steadily on his hips, before he let go of him and patted the pockets of his jeans and jacket. He had been hoping to find a small bottle of lube that they used to carry everywhere they went, but he knew he was only kidding himself. They hadn’t had sex in such a long time, he wasn’t even sure if they had kept that bottle. He finally broke their kiss and waited until Timmy had opened his eyes. The boy looked dazed and dreamy and Armie wanted to devour him. He had missed his little minx of a boyfriend.

“I don’t have lube,” he said softly.

“I’m so fucking horny for you right now, I don’t even care,” Timothée confessed, a light blush creeping up his cheekbones.

“Sure?” Armie asked, already shredding his coat and bringing his hands to Timmy’s jeans. The younger boy unclenched his legs from around Armie’s hips and Armie put him down carefully.

“Fuck me,” Timmy breathed, before smashing their lips together again and pushing himself provocatively up against his boyfriend. Armie took a hold of the button on Timmy’s jeans and popped it open, followed by the zipper. He pushed the denim down and let his hand slip over Timmy’s erection, still covered by the cotton of his briefs. A damp spot was already forming just below the waistband and Armie grinned. Timmy hadn’t lied when he said he was horny. His own cock twitched inside his boxer shorts.

He hooked his fingers into the waistband of Timmy’s underwear and pulled them down just below his ass. His hard cock sprang free and Armie moaned. Any other day, he would have gladly gone down on his knees to take Timmy down to the back of his throat, but he really needed to get inside him, sooner rather than later.

“Turn around,” he ordered, watching Tim immediately obey. His perfect little ass came into view and Armie bit his lip. Why had he rejected this for so long? He cursed himself for his own stupidity. Tired or not, Timmy was still perfect and just seeing him like this almost had him coming in his pants like a horny teenager.

He sucked two of his fingers into his mouth and got them good and wet. Timmy pushed his ass back and exposed the tight entrance Armie was dying to get in to. He brought his hands back down and held Timmy’s cheeks spread with his left one, trailing one of the wet fingers of his right hand down the crease.

“Yes, yes, yes, in me,” Timmy begged. He had missed being filled by his boyfriend. Either his fingers or his generously sized cock, he didn’t care. Masturbation just wasn’t the same.

Armie slipped the first finger in and thrust it in and out a couple of times, before curling it upwards and pressing the tip against Tim’s prostate. The boy released a scream and Armie could have died right then. Timmy was so hot and within seconds, he was ready to blow. He added a second finger and scissored them, stretching his boyfriend as well as he was capable of without any lube. The tight ring of muscles twitched around his fingers, before it relaxed and Armie gasped.

“Jesus, _Timothée._ ”

“I’m ready, please,” the boy begged, pushing his ass further onto Armie’s hand. “Love when you say my name like that.”

The older man groaned and pulled his fingers back. He unbuttoned his own jeans, pushed them down together with his boxers and pulled his erection free of its tight confines. He was throbbing and the head was a deep red color, leaking at the tip. He spit in his hand and slicked up his cock, biting his lip to suppress a moan. Deciding he was wet enough, he pressed the tip against Timmy’s opening and gave a small amount of pressure.

“Still okay?” he asked Tim, wanting to make sure he was really fine without lube.

“I swear, if you don’t get in me, I will force you down and sit on it,” Timothée threatened, pushing back a little more.

“Hmm, let’s do that for round two when we get home,” Armie suggested, before finally pushing forward and entering Tim in one rough slide. His mouth fell open into a silent scream and he held still for a moment. Timmy’s walls were squeezing him so tight, he felt like his balls were going to burst. His stomach twisted in pleasure and he took a deep, shuddery breath.

“Armie, _fuck_ , please move.” Armie could see Timmy closing his eyes in the reflection of the mirror and knew he had to move, or he would start to feel uncomfortable. He carefully pulled out and pushed back into his boyfriend, his balls slapping his perfect ass.

“Oh, yes,” he hissed, pleasure eliminating all rational thought. He forgot about the fact that they had been arguing earlier, forgot about the shitty apartment they had to deal with once they got back up to their floor. He forgot about the fact that they were fucking in the elevator that had failed on taking them there. All he knew was Timmy’s tight heat, his pretty sounds of pleasure and the way his heart tugged in his chest, throbbing with pure adoration and _love_ for his beautiful boyfriend. He picked up his pace and slammed into him, aiming for the boy’s prostate as if his life depended on it. He slid his hands underneath Timmy’s shirt and brought them to the front, thumbing his nipples. He gently pulled on the left one and groaned as it made Tim clench around him. He thrust his hips even harder against his boyfriend’s ass and kissed the back of his neck.

“Shit, I’m so close already,” Timmy moaned, sliding his own hand down. He wrapped his fingers around his achingly hard cock and pumped himself a few times.

“Please come, baby, ‘cause I’m about to,” Armie confessed, still moving frantically. Timmy moaned loudly and jerked himself faster, flicking his wrist on the upstroke. A drop of pre come slid down his fingers and he gasped, feeling his balls draw up tight against his body. Armie’s cock was hitting all the right places inside him and he couldn’t hold back any longer.

“Gonna,” he managed to pant, before his hand stilled, his hips stuttered and he came in powerful spurts against the mirror of the elevator. Thick ropes of come slid down the glass and the image was so obscene, Armie’s insides twisted hotly. With a yell he was pumping Timmy full of his orgasm, painting his inner walls with thick spurts of release.

They both rode out their orgasms, moving lazily and eventually collapsing against each other against the mirror. Timothée was the first to speak, his breathing still a little short, but he had to apologize to his loving boyfriend.

“I’m really sorry for everything I said to you today, Arms. I didn’t mean any of it and I wish I could take it all back.”

Armie smiled against Timmy’s shoulder and pulled his softening cock from his entrance. He turned the boy around and wrapped his arms around him.

“It’s okay, I’m sorry, too.”

“No, I know you work really hard and you make me feel like a prince most of the time. I shouldn’t lash out on you, just because I’m irritated.” Timmy took Armie’s face between his hands and pressed a soft kiss against his lips. “I really love you, okay? Please don’t leave me.”

“I love you, too,” Armie whispered, brushing Timmy’s sweaty curls back from his forehead. He pressed a kiss to his temple. “And of course I won’t leave you, silly.”

Timmy breathed a sigh of relief and was about to kiss Armie again, when the elevator suddenly moved. The light above the door went back on and it seemed like they were going up again.

“Shit, babe, get dressed,” Armie said, already pulling up his pants and grabbing his coat from the floor. Timmy quickly pulled his underwear back into place and fastened his jeans around his hips again. They straightened themselves out and were about to share a quick kiss, when the doors opened and a mechanic greeted them with a small smile.

“Thank you, sir!” Timothée said, before squeezing past the man and rushing to their front door. Armie smiled at the mechanic, but frowned when the man’s gaze was fixed on something behind him in horror. He turned around and watched the evidence of Timmy’s orgasm drip down the mirror and onto the floor. He had to suppress a fit of laughter and shrugged instead.

“I know right, this place is disgusting,” he told the man in all seriousness. “Thanks!”

He quickly followed his boyfriend into their apartment and finally dared to laugh when he had closed the front door behind him.

And all of a sudden, this apartment building held some happy memories.

**Author's Note:**

> Imma excuse myself.


End file.
